Baby Talk
by bizkitprinzess
Summary: This is just a little fic I wrote for the 100th EC thread on Fan Forum and decided to post it here
1. Baby Talk

Author : bizkitprinzess  
Disclaimer : If I owned any of this (preticulalry Logan) you wouldn't be reading this  
Authors note: This takes place in the distant future, not sure exactly when but sometime  
  
  
  
"Logan this has your name on it" I state, looking in my husbands direction. He's buried in   
the middle of a pile of boxes himself.   
  
"It must be something my parents kept of mine," He says getting up carefully from the   
spot he was sitting and moving towards me. "Let's open it up." He says. I grab   
a knife a split the tape on the top and pull the box open. I'm assaulted by vibrant   
colors. When my eyes adjust, I realize what the vibrant colors are. It's baby clothes.   
I pick up one of the carefully folded blue outfits. It's so tiny. Logan's standing beside   
me now, Rummaging through the box. "Mom must have kept some of my baby clothes." He says   
matter of factly.   
  
"There so small." I say almost in awe. "You could have never been that small" I say   
looking my husband in the face.   
  
"Well I was," He says and picks up a yellow thing that looks like a baby's bathing   
suit with arms. "It's hard to believe that I was once that small but I was." We look   
through the box for a few more seconds "This stuff is in amazing condition." Logan remarks.  
  
"Yeah" I comment still mesmerized by the fact Logan was once this small. I keep thinking   
of a baby with glasses and spiky hair.  
  
"Max, you Okay?" Logan asks, No wonder he thinks something's wrong with me I'm staring   
at baby clothes.   
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. This stuffs just so cute" I say giving him a grin. He gives me a grin back.  
  
"Thinking of maybe having a little one of our own?" He asks half looking at me half trying   
not to like he's nervous. I look at him and I realize what a perfect father Logan would be.   
It would be amazing to have Logan's baby. I twirl my wedding band around on my finger   
like I have so many times since Logan and I got married.   
  
"I would really like that." I finally answer. "You'd make a great father," I continue   
"I don't know if I'd be a good Mommy but you'd be a great Daddy" I don't even know if Logan   
wants kids. He's smiling now. He hasn't smiled that wide since our wedding.   
  
"You'd be a great Mom. You wouldn't let anything happen to our child ever."   
  
"Neither would you." I say and pause. "You really want to have a baby?"   
  
"Yeah" Logan says holding both my hands now. "How about we finish this tomorrow and go   
home now." He finishes and I understand him completely.   
  
"Let's go Logan" I smilie.  
  
"Let's go home my love"   
  



	2. A Feeling

We've been trying to get pregnant for a week and I think I'm already expecting. I woke   
up with this feeling I wasn't alone. I wasn't actually alone because Logan was there but   
I had this feeling I wasn't alone in my body like there was a baby growing inside me   
already. The feeling's so intense I can't sleep. I need Logan to wake me up and clam me   
down. I start pacing the room, I never like leaving our bedroom when I wake up at night   
because Logan had this fear when we were first together, he might wake up and I wouldn't be   
there and I never want that fear to become reality. Eventually he wakes up. "Max, what is   
it? What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing's wrong, I think something's right."  
  
"Why?" He asks truly puzzled.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant." I answer and move to sit on the bed next to him.  
  
"Really?" he asks happily.  
  
"I know it's probably too early to tell but I just feel it." I say smiling at him.  
  
"Mothers intuition?" Logan suggests.  
  
"Let's hope." I say and snuggle into Logan's arms.  
  
"So what do you think little one is? A boy or a girl?"  
  
"I have a strong feeling little ones a girl with blue eyes that pierce through your soul and   
brown curly hair. She'll be a daddy's girl from day one and her daddy will spoil her rotten."  
  
"Really?" Logan asks sleepily.  
  
"Yeah." I reply.  
  
"All that from a feeling?"  
  
"All that from a feeling." I say and smile, closing my eyes and going to sleep.  



	3. Lorelei Isabella Eva Cale

Well that feeling was right. Now I'm holding my daughter, who has piercing blue   
eyes and wisps of brown hair. Logan adores little Lorelei. Lorelei Isabella Eva   
Cale. Lorelei was Logan's mothers name; Isabella was a name we both liked and Eva,   
for my sister. You can tell she's going to be a heartbreaker. I place my daughter   
in her crib and turn the baby monitor on. Logan was watching from the door. "How are   
my girls?" Logan asks.  
  
"This girl is happy and that girl is sleepy."  
  
"My love I'm so glad you're happy because you've made me the happiest and the   
luckiest man alive."  
  
"Then were perfect matches because I'm the happiest and luckiest woman in the   
world." Lorelei starts crying and Logan goes to her and picks her up. She stops   
fussing instantly.  
  
"You were just lonely weren't you Lori?" I walk over and hold my young daughters   
hand.  
  
"We're lucky aren't we Lorelei? You're Daddy loves us so much."  
  
"Yes Daddy does love you two very much. And I think we're lucky too, because Mommy   
loves us so much."  
  
"Yes Mommy loves you. She couldn't imagine not loving you two."  
  
"I can't imagine not loving you and Lori either." Logan says. During our   
conversation Lorelei fell asleep. "I think we tired her out."  
  
"Yeah." Logan puts Lorelei down. We walk out of the nursery and leave the door open.   
Our life was happy and perfect before. Little Lorelei just makes it so much better   
and even more perfect it's unbelievable. I guess happily ever after is possible.  
  
  
  
--------------  
The End  
--------------  



End file.
